Try Sleeping With a Broken Heart
by PandaAlenkoChan
Summary: Based on Dunca's and Courtney's relationship on TDWT using the song by Alicia Keys: Try Sleeping With a Broken Heart  Sad but happy ending! R


Courtney sat in the first class area with her knees to her face, Duncan was now with Gwen, kissing and cuddling. She sat up and began to sing,

'_Even if you were a million miles away I could still feel you in my bed, near me, touch me, feel meee" _She thought back when Duncan was her first during the years before TDWT. They had passion, she yelled his name and he yelled hers.

'_And even at the bottom of the sea I can still hear inside my head, telling me, touch me, feel me" _Now she thought back when he left out of town he called her every night and they would talk the night away and even fall asleep on the phone together.

"_And all the time you were telling me lies" _'Gwen' Courtney thought, it was all her fault, first her and Gwen became friends and then…Duncan kisses her and she moans in his mouth.

"_So tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you, tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without yooou, I'm gonna hold on to the times that we had tonight."_

Flashback

"Soo…what cha over there thinking about Princess? Me?" she and Duncan were at a bar, "Maybe" Courtney giggled drunk, and she was a giggly drunk.

"Some ones drunk, well halfway there" She giggled once more,

"Duncan why is it so hot?" Courtney asked before reaching down and lifting her shirt up but before she could, he pulled it back down. "Whoa Princess…slow down" He chuckled and she continued to giggle.

Flashback

"_Tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without yooou, Have you ever try sleeping with a broken heart? Well you can try sleeping in my bed, Lonely, only, nobody ever shut it down like you" _For the past couple days she could not sleep, she turned and turned and wailed where no one could hear her. Her heart was shattered into millions of pieces,

"_You wore the crown, you make my body feel heaven-bound, why don't you hold me?"_

Arriving at the show Duncan barely touched her, when she kissed him he wouldn't care but stare at Gwen.

"_Need me, I thought you told me that I'll always be in love with you" _Courtney palced her hand to her chest feeling her heart beat several times.

'_Right till the ennnnnddd, so tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you, tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without yooou"_ Tears pooled into her eyes.

"_I'm gonna hold on to the times that we had tonight, I'm gonna find a way to make it without you,_

_Anybody could have told you right from the start, it's bout fall apart"_ That was another thing Gwen did… she wasn't very fond of Courtney when she first met Duncan.

"_So rather than hold onto a broken dream, or just hold onto love and I could find a way to make it,_

_Don't hold on too tight I can make it without you toooonighhtt. So tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you" _She bit her lip but continued,

"_Tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you, I'm gonna hold on to the times that we had sooooooo….." _The whole song explained her relationship with Duncan.

-Later on

Chris was talking about the challenge until Courtney went up to him, "Chris…I quit, I'm done" She said smiling through tears rolling down her face. Everyone gasped except…wait even Gwen…

"Courts you can't" Bridgette said,

"I'm ok Bridge, really! I don't need the money, my parents are rich", "No! Don't Leave!" Gwen shocked everyone,

"Courtney I'm sorry…" Courtney embraced Gwen, "You have a good relationship kay?" Gwen nods and watched Courtney walk into the plane…Gwen felt a paper in her hand, she opened it.

'_Dear Gwen,_

_I hope you have a great life with Duncan, I can imagine your children, a beautiful girl and a great boy! Your still my best friend…_

_ See you…_

_ Courtney' _

The next was for Bridgette, she passed the note down,

'_Dear Bridgette,_

_You're my best friend also, I love you and can't wait till I see your children…they will be beautiful….see you in the future_

_ Courtney_

_P.s. Don't let Alejandro get to you…again!'_

Finally, it was for Duncan.

'_And Duncan,_

_I am sorry for being uptight and all…I just went through a lot as a little girl with parents who wanted you to win and win… You and me are opposite attractions but you and Gwen are perfect, Live a free life…I will always be your princess._

_ I Love You,_

_ Courtney'_

Duncan's eyes widen, 'Princess still loves me?' He looked up and watched the plane take off…

-2 years later

"Lillian come back here" An older Courtney called her child who stumbled away from her, she tried chasing after her but she was too fast. "Lilli!" A small pond was in front of the child and she was about to fall in until a man grabbed her.

"Is this your little girl?" The man gave her the child,

"Bad pond!" She stuck her small tongue out at the pond and embraced her mother. "Yes thank y…" She looked up and seen a man with midnight black hair to his shoulders with green highlights, a piercing on his tongue and ear.

"D…Duncan?" Duncan smiled at her…


End file.
